


Solo LUI mi dà

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo."Sì, insomma...non ti ho mai chiesto scusa per...come sono andate le cose.Mi dispiace.Mi dispiace di non poterti amare, e di non poterti rendere felice."Ginny abbassò lo sguardo."Ogni storia ha un suo destino, Harry.Questo è stato il nostro.Sai, ne sono stata consapevole dal primo momento che ti ho visto.Sapevo che ti avrei amato, sapevo che mi avresti ferita e che tutto sarebbe cambiato tra noi ed intorno a noi...solo che non pensavo che sarebbe andata così.Ecco tutto.Ma ormai è successo, e me ne sono fatta una ragione.Lo accetto."State pronti, perchè in questa fanfiction NULLA è come sembra.Magari si potrebbe fare un seguito, se richiesto nel modo giusto... *evil grin*





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche:** anche questa storia sarà dedicata a [SourCreamAndOnions](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=824), nella speranza che le piaccia più dell'altra.
> 
>  **Ringraziamenti:** stavolta la Promessa Promossa (moglie) [Petty](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838) si guadagna il primo posto nei ringraziamenti, per aver corretto e pianto allegramente su questa storiella.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, e la canzone che ispira tutto l'ambaradan è "Solo LEI mi dà" degli SugrFree. Ascoltatela se potete, è una canzone davvero struggente. Se poi l'ascoltate dopo aver letto la storia, ritroverete perfettamente tutti i pezzi. ^^
> 
>  **Attenzione:**  ogni riga vuota rappresenta un cambio di punto di vista/ambientazione.
> 
>  **Note 01:** torno alle storie buttate a caso nel mondo di HP.
> 
>  **Note 02:** troverete in questa storia una scena che vi farà senz'altro pensare ad un'altra... l'idea era riabilitare la scena in questione e farvela piacere di più. Sembra che io dica cose senza senso, ma leggete e capirete.
> 
>  **Note 03:** riabilitiamo un po' Ginny... anche perchè, beh, la tratto tanto di merda che almeno devo farne un personaggio positivo, in qualche modo, altrimenti mi faccio schifo da sola...

La ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi fece il suo ingresso accompagnata da un vento inusuale, per quel periodo dell'anno.  
Le gambe snelle portavano a bandiera degli attillati jeans neri, e i suoi passi risuonarono sicuri nell'androne.  
Harry si alzò di scatto non appena la vide.  
Era proprio come la ricordava.  
"Ginny!" esclamò "Sei venuta!"  
"Non avevo molta scelta, Harry, mi hai tampinato per oltre un mese..."  
La ragazza fece una smorfia, per poi concedergli un piccolo sorriso.  
Prese posto, appoggiando il cappotto pesante su un bracciolo della sedia.  
"Allora, si può sapere che cosa c'è di così importante?"  
Harry, però, sembrava in trance e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola.  
Torceva nervosamente i bottoni della giacca, e non la guardava.  
Ginny sospirò.  
Sapeva che sarebbe toccato a lei cominciare la conversazione.  
"Allora, dimmi, come stai? Le cose vanno meglio, ora?"  
Il moro sembrò sollevato dal fatto che fosse stata Ginny a parlare per prima.  
"Oh, sì, va meglio.  
Ho raggiunto un qualche tipo di equilibrio, credo.  
Non mi incolpo più di quanto è accaduto, ma continuo a sentire la loro mancanza lo stesso.  
Comunque, non è per questo che ti ho cercata."  
La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Sì, insomma...non ti ho mai chiesto scusa per...come sono andate le cose.  
Mi dispiace.  
Mi dispiace di non poterti amare, e di non poterti rendere felice."  
Ginny abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Ogni storia ha un suo destino, Harry.  
Questo è stato il nostro.  
Sai, ne sono stata consapevole dal primo momento che ti ho visto.  
Sapevo che ti avrei amato, sapevo che mi avresti ferita e che tutto sarebbe cambiato tra noi ed intorno a noi...solo che non pensavo che sarebbe andata così.  
Ecco tutto.  
Ma ormai è successo, e me ne sono fatta una ragione.  
Lo accetto."  
Harry emise un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo che fece ridacchiare la ragazza e arrossire vergognosamente lui.  
Per un momento furono di nuovo Harry e Ginny, studenti di Hogwarts, che pensano di avere ancora a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Quando lei recuperò un po' di contegno e lui tornò a respirare normalmente, le fece finalmente la domanda che più gli stava a cuore.  
"Raccontami di lui!"  
Ginny lo guardò senza capire.  
"Dai, la tua nuova fiamma, quello con cui convivi ora!  
Ho parlato con Molly e lei mi ha dato la notizia.  
Dice che voleva che smettessi di sentirmi in colpa per averti spezzato il cuore..."  
La ragazza tossicchiò, imbarazzata.  
"Non c'è molto da dire, Harry.  
Diciamo che finalmente ho capito qual è il mio posto nel mondo, e mi sento serena come non mi sono mai sentita prima."  
"Ma dai!" protestò Harry "Così non mi hai detto niente!"  
Appunto, pensò Ginny, cercando disperatamente un argomento su cui dirottare l'attenzione del moro.  
"Perchè non mi racconti tu qualcosa di Draco, invece, visto che è per stare con lui che mi hai scaricata?" ribatté vittoriosamente.  
Harry arrossì di nuovo, ma i suoi occhi verdi s'illuminarono come due stelle.  
"Sono suo, Ginny, da sempre.  
È l'unico che mi conosce davvero, e che sa come prendermi.  
Mi dà tutto quello che ha, e anche di più, non si stanca mai di ripetermi che mi ama e sopporta il mio caratteraccio.  
Ormai neanche mi manca più, e sai perchè?  
Perchè mi scorre nelle vene.  
Nessuno mi ha mai fatto questo effetto, è sempre presente ma mai di troppo.  
Tutto sarebbe diverso, se non ci fosse.  
Tutto sarebbe...vuoto."  
Ginny era visibilmente impallidita, e il moro si sentì un idiota insensibile ad aver parlato in modo così affettuoso della persona per colpa della quale aveva fatto a pezzi i sogni della ragazza.  
Era stata lei stessa, però, a chiederglielo, e se c'era una cosa che sapeva di Ginny Weasley è che era sincera e diretta, trasparente come l'acqua di fonte.  
Non gli avrebbe chiesto di parlarne se non avesse davvero voluto sentirglielo fare.  
Pensò quindi, a ragione, che Ginny non si fosse accorta della propria reazione.  
"E tu?" domandò quindi cercando di usare un tono gioviale "Come stai?"  
La rossa si passò le dita sulla fronte, scostando alcune ciocche carminio e portandole dietro alle orecchie, cosa che aveva sempre fatto quando si sentiva a disagio.  
"Oh, bene.  
Va meglio, davvero, anche se ho conosciuto giorni migliori.  
Il periodo in cui ho davvero creduto che avremmo potuto essere felici, e che fossimo le due metà di un'entità perfetta, per esempio."  
"Ginny..."  
Il moro allungò una mano per farle una carezza: la ragazza sembrava all'improvviso sul punto di piangere.  
Ginny, però, non lasciò che la toccasse e si alzò di scatto.  
"Ogni uomo ha il suo percorso, Harry.  
Ed è ora che tu esca dal mio."  
Il moro sembrava confuso, al che Ginny rincarò la dose: "Non ci rivedremo.  
Come ti ho detto, ho accettato che sia finita e che tu sia felice accanto a qualcun altro: anch'io, in un certo qual modo, lo sono.  
Quando però ci incontriamo, e tu sei così dolce e meraviglioso, improvvisamente tutti i miei sforzi sono vani, e vorrei solo che mi baciassi fino a farmi dimenticare come mi chiamo.  
Capisci quindi che è ora di darci un taglio.  
Io starò bene, ti scriverò, promesso."  
Gli si avvicinò e, alzandosi sulle punte, gli baciò una guancia.  
"Una parte di me ti amerà sempre, Ginny" sussurrò Harry, stringendola forte a sé.  
La ragazza inspirò il suo profumo; poi fece appello a tutte le sue forze per non lasciarsi andare e lo spinse lontano.  
"Addio, Harry."  
Il moro le sorrise, con gli occhi lucidi.  
"Io sarò sempre qui per te, sai dove cercarmi."  
Ginny annuì e corse via, lasciandolo fermo a guardare la sua figura che si allontanava.  
  
La ragazza rallentò il passo solo quando fu abbastanza lontana da non essere vista e s'infilò in un vicolo buio e maleodorante, fermandosi solo quando raggiunse il muro di pietra che si trovava in fondo.  
Si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della maglia nera che indossava e tirò su col naso.  
Non era questo il momento di essere deboli.  
Si giocava il tutto per tutto, adesso.  
Toccò con la bacchetta alcune pietre in ordine sparso, e una liana le si attorcigliò attorno al braccio tirandola all'interno.  
In men che non si dica si ritrovò in un altro androne, decisamente più cupo di quello in cui si trovava fino a poco prima con Harry.  
Harry...  
Basta, si ammonì.  
Concentrati.  
"Bentornata, Weasley" la salutò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Lei si voltò lentamente, fronteggiando l'uomo con la stessa freddezza che gli si leggeva sul volto.  
"Lucius."  
"Sai, se avessi saputo che le cose sarebbero andate così magari avrei potuto combinare un fidanzamento ad hoc tra te e Draco...in fondo, stracciona o meno, sei sempre una purosangue, no?"  
Ginny si morse a forza la lingua per non ribattere.  
"È un po' tardi per questo, non credi?" rispose.  
Il biondo Malfoy Senior le rivolse un sorriso cattivo.  
"Sarà meglio che tu vada a cambiarti.  
Stiamo per cominciare."  
La ragazza gli rispose con un cenno del capo e si diresse nella propria stanza.  
Mentre si spogliava per indossare la nera tunica dei Death Eaters, il grande specchio appeso alla parete rifletté una ragazzina minuta e ancora acerba che l'espressione atterrita faceva sembrare ancora più fragile.  
Ginny scosse la testa e richiamò alla mente tutte le immagini di Harry che potè per farsi coraggio.  
  
Harry seduto a fare colazione con gli altri membri della famiglia Weasley alla Tana.  
Harry che vola in groppa a Buckbeak.  
Harry che mostra trionfante lo Snitch.  
Harry che le prende le mani.  
Harry che le sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Harry che le bacia le labbra e poi si ritrae terrorizzato da una sua reazione negativa.  
Harry che piange la morte del suo Padrino e del Preside, che era stato quasi un membro della famiglia.  
Harry che la guarda e con voce triste dice "È finita."  
Harry che-  
  
Tre colpi alla porta.  
Ginny si riscosse, e dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo al suo riflesso che piangeva silenziosamente, uscì.  
Nell'immenso salone tutti i Death Eaters superstiti si trovavano in cerchio, e al centro...al centro, LUI.  
Il suo corpo le trasmise uno strano brivido, dovuto forse al fatto che qualcosa di lui era rimasto in lei dopo tutto quello che era successo durante il suo primo anno.  
Meglio.  
Sarebbe stato tutto più facile.  
Voldemort si alzò, e i suoi occhi rossi si posarono brucianti su ognuno di loro.  
Tutti chinarono lo sguardo, ma non lei.  
Non Ginny.  
I loro occhi rimasero incatenati per qualche istante, prima che il Dark Lord tornasse a sedersi.  
Poi, parlò.  
"Tempi duri ci attendono.  
Molti di noi si sono già sacrificati per la causa, e i superstiti..." il suo sguardo li fulminò di nuovo "i superstiti hanno PAURA.  
PAURA.  
Paura di cosa?!  
Di chi?!  
Vi disprezzo." concluse con una smorfia disgustata.  
I Death Eaters si guardarono gli uni con gli altri con aria colpevole.  
"Non abbiamo paura, Signore.  
È solo che...tutta questa attesa...e il vedere che vi siete indebolito..."  
"COME OSI?! CRUCIO!!" la voce serpentina di Voldemort riecheggiò tanto forte nella Sala che Ginny dovette compiere uno sforzo sovrumano per trattenersi dal coprirsi le orecchie.  
Nott lanciò un grido acutissimo contorcendosi al suolo.  
Dopo averlo lasciato agonizzare per un po', il Dark Lord ruppe il contatto.  
"Altri aspiranti suicidi?" sibilò.  
Non si udì un fiato.  
Nott si rialzò a fatica, ansimando.  
"Bene.  
Ho scoperto, grazie all'aiuto di Lucius, che il motivo del mio indebolimento è il Dark Mark."  
Il biondo si impettì ulteriormente, al lato del suo Signore.  
Pettigrew era morto qualche settimana prima, e ora Malfoy era l'unico braccio destro di Voldemort.  
"Quando vi ho marchiato, ho trasmesso una goccia del mio potere ad ognuno di voi, proprio come è successo con quella feccia di Potter.  
Avevo quindi pensato di uccidervi tutti e riprendermelo" un sussurro spaventato serpeggiò tra i Death Eaters "ma pare che se lo facessi non potrei comunque recuperarlo.  
Il che vuol dire che andrebbe sprecato.  
Pertanto, anche se è l'ultima cosa che vorrei, mi trovo costretto ad accordarvi la mia fiducia."  
È per questo che sei ancora vivo" sogghignò, guardando Nott.  
"Per il mio progetto, però, ho bisogno di 17 Death Eaters e, come potrete vedere persino voi, ne ho solo 16."  
Si voltò verso Lucius.  
"Vai a prendere tuo figlio" ordinò.  
Il biondo fece per allontanarsi, ma una voce lo fermò.  
"Aspettate un momento!"  
Gli occhi di tutti i presenti saettarono sull'esile figuretta di Ginny Weasley.  
"Come osi..." sibilò Voldemort, socchiudendo gli occhi irato.  
"Perdonatemi, Signore, ma ho una proposta" continuò la rossa, ignorando la gelida morsa di terrore che la stava scotendo dalla testa ai piedi.  
"Permettetemi di romperle il collo" ghignò Lucius, ma Voldemort lo fermò.  
"Voglio sentire cos'ha da dire. Insomma, se sfida la morte in questo modo significa che è importante...o che è una completa idiota" disse con una risatina di scherno.  
"Punterei sulla seconda ipotesi" mugugnò Lucius a denti stretti.  
Ginny avanzò di qualche passo e poi si inchinò davanti al Lord.  
"Qualcosa di Voi è rimasto in me, dopo che mi avete..." la voce le tremò impercettibilmente "...posseduta..."  
Voldemort ondeggiò la mano con aria annoiata.  
"Lo so bene, Weasley, per questo sei qui.  
Non certo perchè ci piaccia la tua compagnia" aggiunse.  
"Prima di tutto se marchiaste me, invece di Malfoy, vi costerebbe meno energia visto che una parte me l'avete già trasmessa allora.  
E in secondo luogo" pregò silenziosamente "c'è un qualcosa che non sapete.  
Io sono la fidanzata di Harry Potter."  
Un mormorio si diffuse tra i Death Eaters, mentre Voldemort si piegava un po' verso di lei.  
"E allora?  
Non è forse questa una ragione in più per ucciderti immediatamente?"  
Ginny si alzò e lo guardò, risoluta come non mai.  
"Se io mi trovassi nelle vostre fila, durante la battaglia finale, non credete che dover combattere contro la propria fidanzata sarebbe più devastante che combattere contro il suo nemico giurato da tutta la vita?  
Io voglio giurarvi fedeltà.  
Lasciate che quel bamboccio viziato continui a vivere nella bambagia" le sue labbra si piegarono fino a formare un sorriso sprezzante.  
"Non vi sarebbe stato di nessuna utilità, comunque."  
Lucius, nero di rabbia, fece per avventarsi sulla ragazza, ma Voldemort alzò il braccio e lo fermò.  
"D'accordo, Weasley, come vuoi.  
Alla fine penso tu abbia ragione, il giovane Malfoy sarebbe stato inutile alla causa.  
E poi, la priorità assoluta è conservare il mio potere, quindi se è vero quello che dici..."  
Il mago oscuro sollevò la propria bacchetta sul braccio candido di Ginny che di lì a poco iniziò a bruciare.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni, cercando disperatamente di non gridare.  
Come in sogno vide Harry che le sorrideva dicendole "Una parte di me ti amerà sempre".  
Ginny riaprì stancamente gli occhi.  
Il marchio era lì, sulla sua pelle.  
"Portatela via" ordinò Voldemort.  
Subito due Death Eaters la sollevarono e la trasportarono nelle sue stanze.  
Quando Ginny fu finalmente sola, potè lasciar scorrere quelle lacrime che aveva a stento trattenuto.  
Ce l'aveva fatta.  
Draco era salvo.  
Ora era tutto nelle mani di Harry, solo lui poteva vincere la guerra e liberarli tutti.  
Si alzò dal letto e, frugando nelle tasche del cappotto, estrasse un coltello.  
Cercando di inviare mentalmente tutto il suo amore ad Harry, appoggiò la lama sul polso e spinse.  
Il sangue iniziò a scorrere copiosamente.  
Ginny sedette sul letto e lo guardò.  
All'improvviso qualcosa accadde: il serpente del Dark Mark si animò, e muovendosi lungo l'avambraccio, risucchiò il sangue e richiuse la ferita.  
La ragazza rimase immobile con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Riprovò, stavolta facendosi un taglio più profondo del precedente sull'altro braccio.  
Con velocità impressionante il serpente si trasferì in loco, impedendole anche questa volta di farsi del male.  
Ginny cadde in ginocchio.  
Era perduta.  
  
"Signore!  
Non avrete davvero creduto alle parole di quella sgualdrina!" esclamò Lucius, ancora livido per quanto accaduto.  
Si trovavano soli nella Sala, dopo che gli altri Death Eaters erano stati mandati via.  
Voldemort lo guardò.  
"Lucius, credi davvero che, da Legilimens potente quale sono, mi sarei fidato delle sue parole?  
No, naturalmente mentiva.  
Ma non su tutto."  
Il biondo sedette e attese che il Dark Lord continuasse.  
"È stata fidanzata davvero con Potter, che però l'ha lasciata...indovina per chi?"  
Lucius sbiancò.  
"Non..."  
"Esatto, Lucius.  
Potter e tuo figlio hanno una relazione, abbastanza solida, direi. Per questo la Weasley ha voluto il Dark Mark, per evitare a Draco di riceverlo a sua volta.  
In fondo su qualcosa aveva ragione: non lo voglio un traditore tra i miei Death Eaters, rischierei che all'ultimo momento, per fare l'eroe, tuo figlio si facesse ammazzare per salvare Potter."  
Cercando di recuperare la propria freddezza, Lucius chiese al Lord per quale motivo allora avesse accettato di marchiarla sapendo tutto questo.  
"Mi sembra ovvio, Lucius. Ho dovuto sprecare meno potere del previsto, e vedere la Weasley combattere al mio fianco sarà comunque un duro colpo per Potter..."  
Vedendo che il biondo stava per dire qualcosa Voldemort lo fermò, con un sorriso che ricordava una tagliola.  
"E poi, ho pensato che tuo figlio volessi ucciderlo tu con le tue mani quando sarà il momento opportuno."  
  
Harry si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Era come se stesse andando a fuoco, e non riusciva a respirare.  
Draco ovviamente si svegliò pochi secondi dopo di lui, prendendolo tra le braccia e cullandolo per calmarlo.  
"Che succede, Harry?  
Il Dark Lord?"  
Solo allora il moro riconobbe la sensazione: era la stessa che lo permeava quando la cicatrice lo connetteva a Voldemort.  
Però stavolta c'era qualcosa di strano.  
"No..." sussurrò, tastandosi sorpreso la fronte.  
Poi capì.  
Quello che gli bruciava, stavolta, era il cuore.  
  
Fine...?


End file.
